


Day 10: Scrooge/Grinch

by CampbellB1994



Series: 24 Days of OTP [11]
Category: Masters of Sex, Takin' Over the Asylum
Genre: 24 Days of OTP, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Movies, Little Space, M/M, Manic Episode, Scrooge - Freeform, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27990675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampbellB1994/pseuds/CampbellB1994
Summary: “Scrooge?” Bill looks back. “It is Scrooge, just a different one.” Bill presses a few buttons on the remote as he moves back to the sofa.
Relationships: Campbell Bain/William Masters
Series: 24 Days of OTP [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019182
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Day 10: Scrooge/Grinch

**Author's Note:**

> Only rated teen because of mild manic episode.

Campbell stood by the christmas tree, brushing his hand along the branches before taking the decoration off at the end of it and putting it onto the floor. “One.” He whispers, going back to the tree and pulling another decoration off and another. “Two, three.” He says, putting the decorations on the floor. He lifts his shirt up a little and starts putting lots in it at a time. “Four, five, six, seven.” Bill moves out of the bedroom to watch what Campbell was doing. “Eight, nine, ten.” He whispers to himself whilst placing the decorations on the floor. Bill moves over slowly, not wanting to startle him. Campbell, still not having noticed Bill, moves onto his tippy toes to try and reach for the star. “Hey.” Bill whispers, touching the boy’s outstretched arm gently. “One, two, three, four, five.” Campbell keeps counting to himself as Bill turns him gently and away from the tree. “What are you counting?” Bill asks, not expecting an answer. “Six, seven, eight, nine, ten.” Campbell keeps going, turning his head so that he could look back at the tree and tries to get back to the tree. “Did you want to go back to bed?” Bill says, keeping hold of both of the boy’s hands. “Ten, nine, eight, seven.” Campbell counts backwards, pulling his hands away. “Red, red, red.” Campbel manages to move back to the tree and grab the red decorations off the tree. “Are we finding the red ones?” Bill moves onto the floor next to Campbell. “Red one.” Campbell says, looking around for some more red decorations. 

“What are we drawing?” Bill watches Campbell scribbling onto a bit of paper with a red pen. “Red.” Campbell tells him. “Red.” He looks up from the bit of the paper, looking around. “Bill looks up, trying to direct his eyes to where Campbell was looking. “What is it? What do you want?” Campbell looks over to Bill, pulling an arm up to his chest and moving his fingers a little. “Green.” Campbell says, moving his fingers against his chest. “I think Sparky’s in the bedroom. Should we go see?” Bill asks, hoping he could get the boy back to bed this way but he just shakes his head. “Red.” He points to the bit of paper before starting to scribble again. “Do you know Sparky says he’s tired?” Bill cradles the stuffed dragon in his arm. “Look he’s so sleepy.” Bill moves closer to Campbell, the red from the pen going through the paper and into the table. “Look, sleepy Sparky.” Bill guides Sparky into the boy’s arm, using his free hand to take the red pen away. “Aw can you see he’s sleeping.” Bill whispers, he knew that Campbell’s little space was always so affectionate. “Rock, rock.” Campbell mutters to himself as he moves his arms side to side. “That’s good, look he likes that.” Campbell looks up at Bill. “Do you want to go to sleep, like Sparky is?” Campbell shakes his head. “Scrooge?” Bill looks over to the time. “Scrooge please?” Campbell asks again, looking up at Bill. 

Campbell sits on the sofa tapping his foot as he watches Bill search through a box of old tapes. “Ducktales there.” The boy points out, turning Sparky so that he could see too. “I know but I wanted to show you something.” Bill picks up one of the cases. “Ah ha.” He exclaims, opening up the case and putting the tape into the player. “Scrooge?” Bill looks back. “It is Scrooge, just a different one.” Bill presses a few buttons on the remote as he moves back to the sofa. “Scrooge mcduck.” Campbell grumbles as he sees an old man. “Not Scrooge.” He sighs, crossing his arms over his chest. “Just watch.” Bill tells him, moving the boy into his arms. “Christmas tree.” Campbell twists in Bill’s arms, reaching out to try and grab the tree. “Hey, calm. Look.” The man whispers, pointing towards the screen. “Don’t get yourself worked up again.” Bill moves a hand against the boy’s chest to try and ground him. “Songs.” Campbell smiles, leaning his head back against Bill’s chest. “They are singing.” Bill whispers, resting a hand on Sparky’s chest as he sees him slipping out of Campbell’s tired arms. “Not sleepy.” Campbell yawns, nuzzling his nose into Bill’s neck. “Of course not.” Bill smiles, rubbing the boy’s back gently. 


End file.
